Reborn besides the Flowers from your Heart
by AFreezingFlame
Summary: Holy Rome is supposed to be dead, and as a token of how Prussia will miss him, he brings Italian flowers to plant in his memory.  A new nation that says his name is Germany appears by the white blossoms.  Fluffishness brotherly love.


Reborn by the Flowers

Summary: Holy Rome is supposed to be dead, and as a token of how Prussia will miss him, he brings Italian flowers to plant in his memory. A new nation that says his name is Germany appears by the white blossoms.

A/N: Not much, but mentions of character death-ishness.

Oh yeah. Did you know the Teutonic Knights are still around?

Mind=Blown.

XXXXX

Holy Rome was gone- dead- dissolved. France told him, as Prussia fell to his knees at the unexpected, harsh, and unwelcome news.

His….His little Brother! His strong, intelligent little brother! He was always so much _better_ than Prussia had been, so much stronger! He shouldn't have had to go! He was still so young, he still had so much time on this earth! He still had so much to do!

Prussia cried out in pure sorrow, because Holy Rome was the only sibling he had who truly had cared for the pale boy with the eyes of a demon.

His little bruder was _dead._ It wasn't okay, and it would _never_ be alright.

How did that even work out? Prussia was _older_ than Holy Rome had been when he died, Prussia shouldn't have to cry over his brother's death! That wasn't the way things were supposed to work. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this!

But France was still in front of him, apologizing for the death of the boy nation who hadn't even been able to tell that cute little girl he loved her. It was never going to be alright. It wasn't going to change just because he wished it so, Holy Rome would have had his head if he thought otherwise.

His baby Bruder would have wanted him to move on and keep going. But there was one thing he needed to do first.

XXXXX

As a nation, when they died there was nothing left to bury, so Prussia instead traveled to the lands he had first met Holy Rome- since that was the closest thing they had to a grave, their motherland, their home.

He had brought with him seeds that he had gotten in Venice, the capital of Holy Rome's heart- Italy. It broke his heart to know that the sweet, young Italian maid that worked in Austria's house would never be able to see her beloved again.

Prussia planted the seeds in the soil. He would come back here in a little while to check on them and ensure their survival on German soil. Placing a hand over the seeds, the plant began to grow, as he was connected to nature, he could make things like this grow. The seedling sprouted, stubborn as they were- a tiny testament to how stubborn his little Bruder had been when he was alive.

These flowers were from Italy, from Holy Rome's heart- Italy Veneziano. Venice.

This new nation was called Germany- another brother, undoubtedly. But Prussia found himself hard-pressed to care. Holy Rome was dead. He had lost the one thing he had raised, and couldn't bear to lose something else he raised.

Prussia bent over, until his face was buried in the soil, grass and seedlings. He wouldn't cry, he wouldn't cry any more tears, not now. But still, fat, hot tears began rolling down pale cheeks. Holy Rome had been his brother, his little brother… And he was gone… forever. Just like Vati-though Vati hadn't liked Prussia much- and the other Ancients, he had disappeared.

"Why… are you crying?" A tiny voice spoke from behind him, sounding genuinely concerned as to why Prussia was upset.

No, it couldn't be, he had dissolved! Prussia was shocked that there was even a _chance_ that he could be alive. It caused hope to jump into his chest.

Prussia sat up immediately, looking at the intruder with teary red eyes. The voice had spoken in the tongue of Nations, something only they knew how to speak. It was how they communicated if their peoples did not speak the same tongue.

There was a little boy, with concerned, but hazy, blue eyes, and messy, unkempt blond hair. He was clothed in a simple black cloak, and it was quite obvious to Prussia that there was nothing else beneath it.

Prussia wiped his eyes, before looking again to make sure that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, and his eyes widened as he recognized the boy.

"H-Holy Rome?" Prussia asked tentatively, unsure. The little boy's face became confused, and his face scrunched up in confusion.

"They told me my name was Germany," his blond head tilted. "I don't remember anything else." Ah, Prussia remembered vaguely the 'they' the young nation was referring to. When he had been born, he remembered that he had been kissed on the forehead by a kind woman with a transient appearance, before being handed off to a man with a pale complexion. That man had smirked and said something that Prussia couldn't understand.

From the man he had been dropped off in the forests of his youth. He didn't remember what they had named him, but Prussia supposed it didn't matter now, since he had so many name changes over the course of his life.

The boy wasn't a new nation- otherwise there would be no scars on his body and he would be fully clothed in the pure white cloth of a child nation. But he wasn't Holy Rome either. Otherwise he would have recognized Prussia, and demanded the elder nation help him heal.

This was _Germany_. Prussia was shocked, by the familiar appearance and his strange body, as well as the scars. The boy was both the spitting image of Holy Rome, and their shared father, Germania.

"They also told me to come here." Germany walked over to him, not bothered in the slightest by his nudity- which Holy Rome had been ever so self-conscious of. Especially when it came to taking baths together. Then again, this little wasn't aware of himself yet. "And to meet someone like me, who could speak to me." Germany shivered unconsciously, his blue eyes looking confused as he did so. He was cold.

It was kind of chilly out, Prussia noticed. And Germany was all but naked out here in the wind. It reminded him of how he had been left alone, to fend for himself. He didn't know what it was, but something about the boy made him go soft- it was probably the blue eyes that did it. He sighed. He couldn't leave him alone here.

He would be alone in the wilderness unless Prussia took him in. Prussia took off his coat and he put it around the little boy. Prussia picked the child up in his arms, and the little boy wrapped his tiny arms around Prussia's broad shoulders as best as he could, before blue eyes looked up into red tiredly.

"What's…you're…. name?" Germany asked, trying to find out who exactly was going to be taking care of him from this point on.

Prussia laughed softly shifting him so that the hold was more comfortable for both of them. "I'm the awesomeness that is Prussia. But _you_ can call me bruder."

"Bruder…." Germany mumbled in German, before putting his face into the crook of Prussia's neck, and drifting off in Prussia's arms. Prussia looked back to the flowers he had been growing, and the seedlings had fully bloomed into beautiful white blossoms, pure, new beginnings.

Prussia looked down at his new charge. He had lost Holy Rome because the little guy had been insistent he was fine ruling himself. He would keep Germany close to him; no matter what it cost his empire. He would give up his own life if it meant keeping this reincarnation safe.

_Holy Rome…. Thank you….. I'll miss you, little bruder…. But I'll also keep this little new you safe. I'll miss how you used to be, but I'll cherish this new you as well. _

Somehow, his brother had been returned to him in this form, and Prussia would have a chance to raise him again. He wouldn't lose him.

He had been reborn by the flowers from Italy, right where he and Holy Rome had met when they were younger. And who knew, perhaps Germany-though he wasn't Holy Rome- would win Italy's heart as well.

The flowers from Italy's heart swayed in the breeze, pure and white, as Germany and Prussia walked away.

This was their new beginning.

XXXXX

Somewhere in Italy, a little boy smiled, his curl bobbing as he realized something. "That's right! Holy Rome might be gone now, but he's always going to be with me, because he gave me his heart! He'll always be with me!"


End file.
